


London Town VIP

by dublin



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dublin/pseuds/dublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love's not that much more than fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Town VIP

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cheese for the encouragement.

_now_

Wine tasted like something someone else had had first and spat out again, but Harry was having it anyway, sipping from the bottle in grand style while the TV was on mute and his schedule for the next week was open on his phone.

"Eyoh, someone's home," Nick shouted from the front door, keys and bag and shoes dropping on the spot in a bit of noise and buzz.

"Good night?"

"Aw you didn't listen." Nick was in the doorway, bags under his eyes, jeans showing off his hipbones, grinning and mocking, and Harry just lifted the bottle in enough of an explanation. Someone on the TV was trying to guess that c--t would certainly not turn out to be cunt for 200 quid.

They'd fallen into fucking as easy as they'd fallen into being friends. Being the hot shit right now, as Nick kept saying when they were walking down the street with cameras in their faces. Harry hadn't even unpacked the stuff in his room yet and it'd be a while now until he'd be back to pick his boxers off of Nick's bedroom floor again.

Nick rummaged for glasses while he muttered about decorum and 'what if they could see you now?' and Harry didn't point out all the shit they'd done this week that ranked higher on the Daily Mail scales than a bit of wine and a bit of whine.

"When's your flight?" Nick grabbed the bottle and poured for them, drank his down immediately.

Harry shoved his phone away and went for Nick's crotch, undid button and zip, and he fell face-first onto his cock like he'd done in the toilets at a club months before. They called that love these days, he was good with that.

***

_US tour, a good six months earlier_

"I'll let you have it," Louis whispered in the middle of the interview.

They'd been late because they'd fucked in the shower. Half a dare to do it on the balcony but chances were fans had lenses and phones trained on their windows. Harry was sore and slick in all the right places still now and Louis's fingers wandered towards the back of his chinos, dipping inside while he laughed at some lame joke the interviewer made, cameras rolling and on them.

"Harry definitely gets the most attention," Louis said, having Harry go 'huh' to try and catch up between Louis's fingertips on his skin and the laughter from the rest of them. 

The day dragged on with interviews, them catching time in the car in-between, backstage at the show, while the rest of the lads alternated laughing, rolling their eyes and throwing shit at them.

"S'fucking annoying is what it is," Niall said at some point, fuming when they'd fucked around a bit too much during an interview and Paul had pulled them aside later. 

"You're a fucking wanker, mate," Zayn added between interviews when Hary and Louis had slipped off to the toilets for a few minutes. He'd looked at Louis and spoken to Harry, and on cue Louis' phone went off with Eleanor's ring and he disappeared to take the call

"It's weird though, never thought we'd ... you know... " Louis said later, hotel room dark, both of them naked staring at the ceiling and wishing they'd have something to drink, making plans to sneak out. "I was bricking it with college when this came along, I'd probably be repeating again right now, and now we're in the States doing this. El's-" He caught himself. "Nevermind."

Harry turned his face and kissed him, wanted to be close and closer, and not hear her name and pretend he wasn't sucking cock on borrowed time and still drew the hearts around it. He'd smile for the photos tomorrow, he just wanted some to tide him over into sleep.

***

_later on the US tour_

"No, not saying that, babe." Louis laughed, fingers entwined with Eleanor's on the other side of the bus as Harry's sex came by his own hand and internet porn.

"Go piss around somewhere else," Harry said to Liam when the wanker insisted on taking the last of the water. Liam smacked him over the back of the head and Harry pushed back until they both landed in someone's bunk, hand twisted in each other's shirt and Paul pulled him off and told him to get a grip.

They fucked that night in Harry's room, Eleanor asleep, against the dark windows. 

"There's fans watching down there," Louis whispered into Harry's ear, and the rage and fucked-up heartbreak at seeing Louis with Eleanor every day while he was the toy discarded for a bit of pussy, knit back together with every thrust of Louis' cock.

"Fuck, you're lovely," Louis said, nose brushing into Harry's hair and Harry took the _love_ of that and kept it all to himself.

***

_months before that_

They were all texting, buzzing with going off to the States and headlining. Only a few more days of logging through the same old here and they'd be over there, doing the same stuff but it'd be cooler.

"Five minutes until you're on," someone from the production team told them. Harry gestured towards the door and nipped off for the toilets past radio studios, scrolling through twitter as he got his dick out at the urinal.

"No reception down here, sorry mate," someone said next to him just before he started pissing. 

He turned. He knew Grimmy from the radio and then they'd met -- some awards, some party, some celebrity do, Caroline had probably introduced them -- exchanged names and numbers but his phone was brimming with names he couldn't put faces to and numbers he'd never called.

"I'd noticed."

"Missing all your life on the old twitter then? Devastation." Nick shook off, watched Harry openly and easily. "Doing a gig down at Prime2 tonight."

"Yeah?"

"You should come." Nick's gaze dipped to Harry still holding his cock, still pissing. "Could be fun. Give me a ring."

The only cock Harry had had was Louis's, but he watched Nick's ass as he washed his hands and watched him in turn in the mirror. 

Harry rang him on a whim, Louis at Eleanor's with a quick _cant tonight_ and some fucking _xxx_ a text later having taken care of his plans, and walked down to the club, squeezing past people queueing. 

"Excited to be here?" one of the paps asked.

"He's probably ditching his curfew," one of the others threw in, a bunch of them laughed. Harry just tried to keep his smile for the photos and pushed into the club past the bouncers, collected his stamp and stood at the side of the stage as Nick DJed and went with it, nevermind the flares of the photos by people who tried to be sneaks about taking them as they danced too close. 

"Hi gorgeous," Nick said backstage later. "You made it."

Harry was buzzing on the alcohol and the music from the club, ears still ringing with it, heart high with the beat. Nick and all his mates had taken over most of backstage, all of them too cool for him as he tried to sly his way into the night, going for the kid who'd fucked Caroline Flack rather than the nobody off of a talent show.

"S'Harry Styles," Nick said by way of introduction to all of his friends. "Yeah, I know I found him and had to take him in." His arm was warm around Harry's shoulder, and Nick made sure he'd talked to everyone who was someone or just a good friend at least once.

As the night progressed, the world tumbled in alcoholhaze and Harry had another hundred contacts in his phone he didnt even remember faces of and knelt in some water in the toilets, pulling at Nick's trousers until he had them down far enough that he got his mouth on Nick's cock.

"Nice one, yeah," Nick muttered, leaning against the door of the stall, legs spread, fingers winding into Harry's hair as Harry tried to take him deeper. 

Cock was cock even if Louis was a bit smaller and Nick was a bit rougher, hips fucking his cock into Harry's mouth.

"Should've checked you for come." Nick fussed at Harry's shirt outside the club later, rapid-fire flashes of photos as they stepped back out into the world in a huddle of up and coming, Harry still half hard in his trousers. 

"Mummy called the police to look for you yet, Harry?" one of the paps called. 

They took a cab and he woke on Nick's sofa the next morning, to a blowjob that noon, and two texts from Louis.

***

_US tour, later_

Harry had his earbuds in, music drowning out the conversation he couldn't give a toss about. Louis was at the other side of the room, on his phone, the rest of the lads sitting between them as they waited for yet another interview in yet another shitty American town, with a shitty American station, with shitty smiles and dumb jokes and he was so ready to go home.

"Niall up for this one and-"

"I'll go," Harry said, pushing up and walking down the corridors before anyone could stop him, Louis's aborted little choking sound be damned.

"You're being a fucking dick," Louis said later in the corridor of their hotel, outside their rooms, fans probably lurking just around the corner, Eleanor probably on hold on his phone.

"I'm the dick? Fuck off." Harry got into his room and slammed the door in Louis's face. Louis kept knocking until he went off wherever later and Harry popped in some music and scrolled through his contacts.

 _what you up to?_ he settled on eventually to Nick.

The reply came hours later when Harry was in Louis's room, lonely too high up in the hotel with nothing but water to look at outside. He'd knocked and as soon as Louis had opened the door, phone still in hand, Eleanor's voice tinny, Harry had kissed him and made him drop the phone as he'd pulled Louis to the bed and tried to find it again, that bit of spark that made his heart thump like it was going out of his mind. 

Louis sucked his cock like he'd actually missed it between all the pussy he'd been getting, and when they slept in Louis's bed later Harry curled in a little tighter, heart aching. Louis's phone was face-up on the carpet and Harry slid out of bed and scrolled through it, five plus calls a day to Eleanor, texts back to back almost every hour.

He left Louis to his sleep and his girlfriend and went back to his own dark, cold room, the A/C still running double time. Nick's message was from a few hours ago, probably when he'd smeared Louis's lips with come. _playing a new club today. ppl been asking, u back soon?_

***

_now_

"Hmm nice one, doll. Not like you won't be getting any for months now, you'll be back in a few," Nick said, playing with the hair on the back of Harry's head, curling strands around his fingers.

Harry slurped on his cock when he pulled off a bit and went deeper again, fucking his mouth on Nick's cock as Nick leaned back on the sofa, toes curling against Harry's thighs. Harry got a hand on himself, kneading at his crotch as he tried to forget that he'd rather sleep in the next day, lazy morning with sunshine and some bacon if either of them could be arsed to go round to the shops. Anything would be better than putting on the face and going back to the grind.

Nick held his head and fucked his mouth, fucked him through the bit of gagging and gunk and eyes tearing that had everything to do with the blowjob and nothing with his darkest moments. 

Nick came and Harry swallowed before he sat back against the other side of the couch, leaving Nick to cradle his softening cock, their feet touching, playing footsie and tracing toes along the bottoms of their jeans.

"Too bad you'll miss the party. Fincham's all proud of himself for it." Nick sipped from his wine and left his cock alone, stretching. "He's been in a right tit over it. Nooo, we can't do that, no you should do that. You know how he gets. All obsessed like and I was all, it's my party, Fincham, back off, you know." He laughed.

Harry picked up his phone and scrolled through the schedule again, everything a bit heavy under his ribcage because he'd done his best not to see any of them the last few days. Nick pulled him in by his shirt, made him sit back to front and drop the phone, and they watched someone trying to rip off callers on the telly, drinking wine, not talking. Nick kissed him on the back of his neck every now and then, then slid his hand into Harry's jeans and jerked him off as yet another caller got it wrong. 

"It's nice, that," Nick said, thumb brushing under the tip of Harry's cock, fingers tightening as he pulled at him. Harry dropped his head back to Nick's shoulder and spread his legs a little more for him, smiling when Nick's chuckles vibrated through his chest as he wanked him, breath tickling on Harry's ear when Harry came, toes curled and leg jerking up against their little coffee table. 

"Not as nice as the show you missed tonight, mind," Nick added when he wiped his hand on Harry's shirt. "Was a proper good show tonight."

***

_recording the album, weeks before_

The late night had been an early morning, more like. Harry remembered bits and pieces of it, certainly remembered stumbling to Nick's to get a shower and walk out again into a too-bright London morning and take a car to the studio. 

"Morning," he said when he walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee. He didn't look at Louis and Louis didn't look at him. 

Nick would be asleep but Harry pretended to be texting anyway when Louis's phone buzzed with a new text every half a minute, his chuckles and snorts audible over the rest of the conversation in the room, Niall in talks with one of the producers over something technical, Zayn and Liam talking to Paul about scheduling.

Harry wanted to smash Louis's face in or suck his cock, smash his own face in for still wanting to suck his cock when nothing spelled OVER like a girlfriend for Louis and someone to spend time with for him. He left for the toilets, a bit of water, a break, throwing up the coffee (and the rest of the alcohol) and then took a kip in the studio until someone woke him to lay down some lines. 

"You coming to my party right? In a month?" Liam asked when they walked out.

"Sure," Harry said.

He got a cab out to Radio 1, had a pass waiting for him after he'd texted Nick, and spent the rest of the day sitting on a swivvel chair, and staying out of webcam range once they went on air and taking the piss out of Fincham whenever Nick played a track. 

"You up for tonight then? Got the invites." Nick shoved his phone in Harry's face, forcefed him the e-mail guestlisting Nick for something cool, and yeah, Harry went with it.

They walked through the storm of cameras, Harry in one of Nick's shirts, pressing close and disappearing in the throng of people in the VIP area of the club, pushing close and closer, drinking some and taking some and smoking some.

"You look good in that," Nick shouted in Harry's ear when they drifted past one another, after Harry's conversation about British fashion and Queer Culture, big glasses and edgy hair talking to him until the person gave up politicizing him and walked on.

"It's yours."

"You look good wearing me." Nick laughed, languid and easy and so comfortable in his space when it took Harry all he had to look the same even as his head went too fast and just dragged him along to go with it.

"Want to mark me up?" 

Nick grabbed Harry's arm, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise, and dragged his thumb up Harry's upper arm to his pit, across his tattoos and skin until he had his thumb pressed to sweaty hair.

"Already have," he said, leaning in close, crotch pushing against Harry's hip as he shout-whispered it into his ear, his free hand cupping Harry's crotch. "You up to going to mine?"

And Harry went, easy, spread his legs even easier as they talked over a bottle of wine and fucked over the sun coming up somewhere in the east and painting Nick's bedroom a pale grey. Nick marked him up with his teeth and his hands and his cock, painting Harry's face in come then feeding it to him, and they had breakfast like that after. Sat at the table still naked, still fuck-drunk, and slept the day away after that.

"I'm looking for a house to buy," Nick said. "Somewhere nice. Somewhere well-off where they chase away people like me."

"Yeah?" 

And fuck, it was hard not to spell it out here, so Harry went down on Nick again and swallowed his love like he did his cock.

***

_now_

Wine headaches were the worst. Wine headaches and packing and morning television to go with it as Nick made an effort to make some coffee and Harry made an effort to be awake and dressed enough for it all.

"C'mon, good luck with it. Call me, yeah? Love you." Nick's neon-pink robe spilled around his legs as he leaned against the bar in the kitchen, coffee in hand but probably off to sleep again as soon as Harry was out.

"Yeah." Was that the thing to say, bit of cock and you called it love? Had always worked like that with Louis anyway. He got his suitcase and grimaced at the cameras outside the house, pretended it was his best smile when his phone rang.

"You know I'll utterly wreck the house and you'll have to clean it up," Nick said as Harry got into the cab.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, complete shitshow. And Fincham'll be round and moan about it in that way he does, with that voice of his where he tries to go all stern but he just- stop laughing, you know how he gets."

Nick kept talking until Harry saw the rest of the lads at the airport, Liam giving him a wave hello, the others standing around in various states of boredom. Nick was in the middle of a lecture on underground Hip Hop that Harry only understood half of when Harry couldn't waste anymore time slow-walking across the floor to their entourage of ten plus, all of them waiting for him.

Louis looked up across from him and away again. Flashes went off somewhere and they all looked around for the source of it and then didn't bother. Niall took some photos for fans, and Harry really didn't want to give up the bit of normalcy in his ear for hours on a plane and days of work.

"Got to go," Harry said, eventually, reluctantly.

"I'll be slipping back into bed and have a wank. Got to be fit for the radio later. I've got a job to do, you know. A job that pays me money."

Harry snorted.

"Love you, you fool," Nick said, all quiet-like, already under the duvet probably, hand on his cock and half-asleep.

"You too," Harry replied. 

That's what you did, wasn't it? You tried for love even if it had fucked you over before.


End file.
